Time is Golden
by Dalek Prime
Summary: The Tardis has brought The Doctor and Martha to the RLS Legacy and after meeting an old friend of The Doctor's,they deiced to help her and young Jim Hawkins locate Treasure Planet while dodging black holes,pirates and daleks along the way.


A/N: I do not own Treasure Planet or Doctor Who

Chapter one: Ahoy there!

"I swear sometimes I think this thing hates you!" Martha shouted as she gripped the Tardis's control consol for dear life as the time machine shook violently as it flew wildly across time and space

The Doctor and his companion Martha Jones were originally going to Ancient Athens to watch a few Greek plays and then be off, but sadly that plan has gone right out the window; seeing as how the Tardis began to malfunction and send the two hurtling throughout the universe.

"At this time I think I'll agree with you!" The time lord shouted back as he attempted to get his ship under control "Oh come on sweetie work for daddy!"

The ship continued its wild unmanned voyage through the stars, as if knowing where to go. Then as suddenly as the ship went rouge, it quitted down and came to a sudden stop. Needless to say, both the Doctor and Martha were relieved that their unexpected joy ride came to a halt.

"Well then…glad that's over with" The time-traveler said with a grin "Come on, let's see were the old girl dropped us off at"

Martha only signed and shook her head at her friend's enthusiasm, the young woman had been traveling with the Doctor long enough to know that even if there was some sort of flesh eating monster right outside the door of the Tardis; the Time Lord would face it head on with a smile and a half-cocked plan. With that in mind she proceeded to follow him to the door, ready to face whatever was behind it right beside him as always.

"Allons-y" He spoke with vigor in his voice to her before opening the door

Luckily for the both of them there was no threat to their persons awaiting them, only a darkly lit room filled with boxes and canned food. The Doctor and Martha took a quick look around to make sure they were alone before fully stepping out of the time machine. As they inspected their new surroundings further, both the human and the time lord deduced that they were in what appeared to be a boat, possibly seventieth century era.

"Well this is odd, usually when the Tardis goes flying off the handle like that, it usually sends me off to somewhere interesting to say the least" The Doctor said, sounding a bit disappointed "Not that I don't like seventieth century mind you, but-"

"Doctor I don't think were in seventieth century" Martha interrupted as she stared out of one ship's portholes "Or on earth for that matter"

The time lord grew curious by his companion's words and walked up to the porthole and saw something he wasn't expecting. Beyond the ship's window laid before him the vastness of space as if it were the oceans on earth.

"Oh, this is brilliant!" The Doctor spoke with excitement "I completely take back what I said about the Tardis!"

"I think we should go before someone-"The human tried to speak out

Just then a bright light shined on the two current stowaways from behind and before they could even turn around, Martha felt something pressed against her head; she then heard the sound of a gun's safety being turned off. The Doctor attempted to reach into his vest's pocket to get his sonic screwdriver in order to fight back their mysterious foe; he and Martha also got a look at the man who had discovered them out of the corner of their eye. He was a seven foot tall man made of stone who wore red navel uniform

"Do not move or according to protocol nine dash thirty-eight, I shall execute you both on site for trespassing" A deep voice ordered

The master of time pulled his hand away from his vest and compiled this man's order. Still at gun point, he forced them to walk out of the ship's storage room; the man stayed behind the stowaways, keeping them from seeing his face.

"So what's the plan Doctor?" Martha inquired to her friend

"Quiet!" The man with the gun commanded

"What he said" The Doctor added "Until I can think of something"

They were forced up some stairs unto the ship's deck were they saw the full scope of their new surroundings. It was indeed a spacecraft they were on, but it was in the form of seventieth century vessel of the royal navy. The human and the Time Lord gazed is amazement at all the different alien crewmembers as they went about their jobs in order to keep the ship running. Some members of the crew glanced at the two new arrivals form a few seconds before carrying on with their work.

"Were do you think he's taking us?" Martha whispered to her friend

"It's my guess he's taking either 'A' to the person in charge of this ship or 'B' to our death" The time traveler replied with a whisper as well "Between you and me, I'm really hoping it's option A"

The duo were brought before the front door of what they assumed was the captain quarters, the stone man reached over them and knocked twice on the door.

"Enter" a female voice said from the other side of door

Martha and the Doctor were forced into the captain's room; the captain who looked like a humanoid cat was currently looking through a few maps and charting a course for her ship, she didn't even bother to look up at any of them. It was then that Martha noticed the Doctor's face light up at the sight of the ship's captain.

"What is it Mr. Arrow?" the humanoid feline inquired, still not looking away from her maps

"Pardon my intrusion captain, but I discovered these two stowaways in the storage room while I was doing an inventory check" The stone man answered

The captain glanced up two see who would even dare hide aboard her ship, but the moment she saw the Doctor; a look of surprise overcame face. The captain stood up from her chair and walked cautiously up the Time Lord, This left Martha and Mr. Arrow very confused.

"Is-is it really you?" she asked the Doctor timidly "Are you the Doctor? My Doctor?"

"Hello Amelia" He simply said with a warm smile wide across his face, his arms outstretched "It's been a long time"

Amelia smiled and ran into the arms of the travel traveler for a tight embrace. She buried her head into his chest and did something only the Doctor knew she would do: cry tears of joy. The one most stunned by this was captain's first mate, who in his six years of service with her had never seen her shed a single tear, but here she was balling her eyes out like child who just lost her favorite toy. Martha on the other hand was still a bit used to seeing something like this with the Doctor's other friends; however she still was bit confused as to what exactly was going on and how the Time Lord knew this alien.

"I've missed you so much Doctor" Amelia wept

"I know you have Amelia and I've missed you as well" he reassured her "But I'm here now"

"How did you even get here?" the feline asked, still crying

"The Tardis had a bit of a malfunction and we ended up in your ships storage room were your big rocky there friend found us" her long lost friend explained, smiling through his tears of happiness

"Um, excuse me Doctor" the dark skinned woman asked "But who is this?"

The Captain and The Doctor quickly pulled away from one another and both quickly composed themselves from their rather teary eyed reunion.

"Right then introduction time, Martha Jones this is Amelia Scallot, I first met her when the Tardis crash landed in her backyard when she was only six years old" The Time Lord introduced "We had tea party together, I gotta say it was the best imaginary tea I ever drank"

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Jones, any friend of the Doctor is a friend of mine" The alien greeted with a handshake while trying to keep her face from looking embarrassed due to the Doctor's story "I see you've both met my first mate Mr. Arrow, I apologize for any harm he caused you"

"Nah its fine, were kinda used to this" Martha replied back with smile

"If you do not mind my question captain, but whom exactly are these people?" Mr. Arrow questioned

"This man is the Doctor Mr. Arrow, last of the Time Lords of the planet Gallifrey" Ameila explained to first mate "He is nine hundred and three years old and he's a man I trust with my very life"

Upon hearing that this man who he had at gun point just a little over thirty minutes ago was the last of the great beings that his mother told him as bedtime stories when he was a mere child, Mr. Arrow walked up to the Doctor and bowed before him.

"It is a great honor to meet you Doctor" He welcome "I am deeply sorry for earlier"

"It's no trouble at all" The Time Lord responded "Now onto subject at hand, what are you doing out here in the deepest parts o space?"

Without saying a word, Amelia walked over to a dresser and opened it up. After a few seconds of rummaging around within it, she pulled out a small brass ball and tossed it to the Doctor.

"Were on a treasure hunt Doctor" she informed him "That's the map that will lead us to the fabled Treasure Planet; the world holds the riches that once belonged to the pirate Nathanael Flynn, it was found by a boy named Jim Hawkins"

"Ah I remember Flynn" the Doctor said as he causally tossed the map up in the air and catching it again "Granted he was trying to kill me once, you know why can't I ever run into a nice pirate; like that Jack Sparrow fellow I met once during my vacation in the Caribbean, that was a nice chap"

"Doctor I could use yours and miss Jone's help" Ameila said, taking the map back and putting it away "my employer hired a rather…shady crew and I could use all the good and women I can find, are you up for the task?"

"I just know he's going to say yes" Martha thought to herself "A long lost friend, a space pirates treasure and a crew that may turn on us at any second, oh yeah this is going to get his full attention"

"I'll join your crew of merry men, only if Martha agrees" The Doctor answered

"Do I really have a choice Doctor?" She asked with smirk, knowing that there were going to stay here regardless of her answer

"Not really" he replied

"Then I guess that's a yes for me as well captain" The medic added

"It's settled then" Amelia said "Welcome aboard the Legacy Doctor, I hope you survive the experience"


End file.
